The Library
by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: Wondering about the thoughts crossing his mind and berating himself for thinking that way about a student he couldn't help but glance at her again. Snape/Hermione, a oneshot right now. Continue or not?


Harriett Potter studied herself in the mirror and turned to Hermione Granger "come on Mione" she pleaded "it'll be fun! Everyone is going"

Hermione shrugged flipping through her book "bars aren't really my type of thing" Harriett sighed in annoyance "you don't have to drink; it's just a fun time to hang out with friends. All of Hogwarts is going to be there!"

Hermione turned a page in her book "I have homework to do" she said "you go have fun" she smiled at her friend. Harriett knew when to admit defeat and now was one of those times.

"Yeah" Harriett said "you too" she grabbed her purse and left the dorm, leaving Hermione in silence.

Hermione changed into her pajamas and curled up next to the fire. Because no one was there she allowed herself to wear what she termed her 'sexy pajamas'. Thin silk pants and a sheer tank top trimmed with lace.

Hermione sighed in contentment and started on her homework. Halfway through she realized she needed to check out a book from the library.

Sighing again, this time in irritation, Hermione stood up and surveyed her pajamas; no one was going to see her they were all at the new bar, Witches Brew.

Deciding to be fast, she slipped out of the common room and padded down to the library. Pushing the heavy door open she wandered the aisles breathing in the calming smell of books.

She wandered down the Defense Against the Dark Arts section and was looking for the necessary book. So intent on finding the book, she didn't notice a certain raven haired professor…that is until she bumped into him.

"Oh hello Professor" she said looking embarrassed "I didn't think anyone would be here" Professor Severus Snape regarded the seventh year coolly "and just what are _you_ doing here Granger?" he asked "why are you not with the rest of your ignoramus classmates undoubtedly getting drunk at the new pub?"

Hermione blushed "not really my thing" she said. Her eyes were drawn to a blue cover "there it is!" she cried forgetting about Snape and reaching to grab the book. Unfortunately it was too high for her.

Letting out a sound of complaint she tried again when a black-clothed arm reached up and easily removed it from the shelf.

Hermione blushed as Snape held the book out to her wordlessly. "Thank you professor" she took it accidentally brushing hands with him.

Electricity shot through her at the contact and she knew, only by the slight widening of his bottomless eyes that he felt it too.

She dropped her book and, blushing furiously, bent down to get it. Straightening, she clutched the book to her chest like a shield.

"My…my hand cramped" she tried lamely. She knew it was a lie and apparently so did he "I see" was all he said, black eyes boring into hers.

She blushed furiously under his scrutiny but met his eyes without wavering. He really was handsome, she thought but shook herself _Hermione did you just call the Dungeon Bat _handsome_? What is _wrong_ with you?_

Hermione was so caught up with mentally berating herself she didn't notice the look flash in the dark depths of the professor.

Severus couldn't help but notice Hermione as a woman and not just the insufferable know-it-all Granger. How could he not when her pajamas revealed so much?

Wondering about the thoughts crossing his mind and berating himself for thinking that way about a student he couldn't help but glance at her again.

Her brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with soft curls framing her face, her chocolate brown eyes with a faraway look to them, her mint green pajama pants hugging her curves and the top so sheer he could easily tell she was well-endowed.

Cursing at himself for mentally undressing a student, especially a Gryffindor, he thought about Lily.

Strangely enough, Lily's image, while still beautiful, had faded. He no longer felt the loss and loneliness he had whenever he pictured her.

So wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't hear Hermione's clear voice "well goodnight Professor" Snape snapped out of his memories "thank you for helping me with the book"

Snape inclined his head and Hermione glanced at him for a split second longer than necessary but turned and hurried off.

Later that night, she was lying in her bed thinking about the encounter in the library when a drunken Harriett stumbled in.

"Herrrmiiiioooneee" she sang flopping onto her bed "didja have a good time?" she grinned lopsidedly "I did…it was good ta see evr'one t'gether y'know?" she blinked a few times "my head is spinnin like a top" she groaned "Imma go sleep now k?"

"Goodnight Harriett" Hermione said grateful she hadn't gone to the gathering "g'night Mione" a half-asleep Harriett mumbled.

Hermione lay awake listening to her friend's soft breathing; she was going to have a hangover tomorrow for sure. Half wanting to see Snape again she wondered if she should go see him for a remedy in the morning.

Drifting off to sleep she dreamed about smoldering dark eyes boring holes into her soul…

**A/N I love writing Hermione/Snape for some reason. There's something tantalizingly delicious about that forbidden teacher/student relationship…so, to (mis)quote Hamlet: to continue or not continue that is the question! I normally don't ask for reviews considering I only use this as a dumping ground but I kinda need advice on whether it's worth continuing or if it's better staying as a oneshot…so yay or nay? **


End file.
